Una proposición ¿indecente?
by Mavalu
Summary: A lo mejor no es tan indecente como parece... ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

Una proposición ¿indecente?

By Mavalu

Cuando sonó el timbre se levantó de mala gana, ya se había cambiado de ropa y no esperaba la visita de nadie. Así y todo se recolocó la camiseta antes de abrir, era antigua y el cuello se había hecho tan grande que casi se le salía el cuerpo por él. Pero era la más cómoda que tenía, esa y sus viejos vaqueros con cortes en la rodillas. Así y todo le quedó un hombro al descubierto. Miró a través de la mirilla y se enfadó consigo misma al darse cuenta que se acababa de poner nerviosa ante lo que veían sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de ideas absurdas y abrió. Se encontró con unos ojos juguetones de un color azul profundo que pertenecían a su pesadilla diaria.

- Hola – saludó alegremente levantando la mano - ¿interrumpo algo?

Ella le miró con fingido fastidio – Es evidente que no, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. Y ese simple gesto generó una especie de satisfacción en el rostro de Castle cuyos ojos se acababan de posar en su hombro desnudo. Parecía gustarle lo que tenía ante si. Al ver que no reaccionaba, ella le invitó a pasar con un gesto de su mano y un alzamiento de cejas.

Le siguió con la mirada mientras pasaba por su lado. Le llamó la atención que tenía la chaqueta y el pelo mojados. Ladeó la cabeza mientras almacenaba esa imagen en su memoria.

- ¿Te importa que me siente?

- ¡No!, ¡que va! - respondió volviendo a la realidad – como si estuvieras en tu casa. ¿Quieres una toalla?

Él se quitó la cazadora de cuero revelando una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos simples vaqueros desgastados. La miró arrugando el entrecejo como si no comprendiera.

- Para el pelo, estás empapado – aclaró ella

- ¡Ah!, no... gracias, estoy bien – y esbozó una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza para ordenar el cabello mojado.

Se enfadó de nuevo consigo misma al darse cuenta de que le gustaba aquel movimiento, aquel gesto. Totalmente cotidiano, totalmente seductor. Inconscientemente demoledor. Entrecerró los ojos y se sentó en el sofá, justo a la otra punta de donde estaba él.

- ¿Y bien?

- Vengo a hacerte una proposición.

- ¿Indecente? - sonrió con ironía mientras le venía a la mente la película protagonizada por Robert Reford. Puñetas, tenía que dejar de ser tan cinéfila.

- Depende de cómo lo mires – afirmó muy serio mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Sus ojos se encontraron y una chispa de energía pareció saltar entre ambos.

Kate se revolvió en su asiento incómoda por la situación que se acababa de crear. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y el tiempo se estiraba hacia el infinito. Los ojos de Castle parecían un escáner, le recorrían el rostro de manera inescrutable y se posaban descaradamente en su hombro.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó intentando no parecer intimidada

- ¿Has oído hablar de la tensión sexual no resuelta?

Ella afirmó levemente con la cabeza anticipándose a lo que estaba a punto de salir por su boca. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- Bien, como ya sabrás, en el primer libro de Nikki hay mucha tensión entre los protagonistas, ya sabes, ellos al principio no se soportan pero poco a poco van cediendo y finalmente se caen bien y hasta se gustan. ¿verdad?

- Verdad – respondió cautelosa. Aquello le resultaba demasiado familiar.

- Como tengo pensado escribir una trilogía, lo ideal en estos casos sería que esa tensión se incrementara en el segundo libro para confirmar una relación sentimental en el tercero. Es lo que vende. ¡La gente quiere amor! – exclamó mientras abría los brazos y encogía los hombros. Estaba disfrutando.

- Me estás diciendo que tienes previsto que Nikki bese a su compañero en el segundo libro.

- Ajá

- Vale. Déjame que adivine. Como el personaje está basado en mi, deseas saber, de primera mano, como besa Nikki. ¿Es correcto?

- Ajá

- ¡¡Estas de coña!! ¿verdad? - explotó

Él mantuvo la calma desde su sitio en el sofá y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. No pudo evitarla.

- No lo creo – dijo al fin.

Beckett respiró hondo mientas sopesaba lo siguiente que iba decirle pero al final optó por guardar silencio, creando un ambiente en la habitación que se podría cortar con un sable.

- No pretendía incomodarte, de verdad. Se que estas con Demming y que os va bien juntos y todo eso, tan solo intento documentarme.

- ¿Documentarte?, ¿Estás de coña? - volvió a repetir. Abrió mucho los ojos reflejando sorpresa y furia a partes iguales.

Castle levantó ambas cejas a la vez y respiró hondo. Colocó una mano bajo su mentón, apoyó un codo en su pierna y entrecerró los ojos.

Aquel movimiento provocó un desasosiego en Beckett quien se hundió todavía más en su sitio arrinconándose en el sofá.

- No hagas eso, no me analices. Me pone de los nervios.

- Tú siempre estás de los nervios – sentenció muy serio – eso no es una novedad.

- Vete a la mierda Castle – sentenció finalmente. Arrugó los labios en señal de fastidio y giró la cabeza para observar a través de la ventana. Llovía a cantaros. Un ligero aroma a colonia y cuero mojado le llegó a la nariz atravesándola de arriba a abajo y provocando que cerrara los ojos. La cazadora estaba en el respaldo del sofá, entre los dos, dividiendo cada uno de los territorios estratégicamente. Todavía estaba húmeda. Se replegó mas aun sobre si misma mientras intentaba calmarse.

- Beckett... - preguntó cauteloso

Ella levantó el dedo indice en señal de advertencia

- Cállate Castle, estoy pensando.

Pero no era cierto. En realidad estaba intentando poner en orden sus ideas, averiguar por qué se sentía culpable de desear olvidar por un momento a Demming y perderse en un beso que seguramente no le llevaría a ninguna parte pero que deseaba desde aquel día en que él le había dicho al oído que olía a guindas.

Meneó la cabeza y resopló, ignorando su propio sentido común se puso en pie.

- Muy bien, ¿cómo quieres hacerlo?

Él enarcó las cejas visiblemente sorprendido. Su cara mostró un abanico de sentimientos contradictorios pero entre ellos no estaba la satisfacción, mas bien predominaba la cautela.

- No lo se, no me lo había planteado. Tan solo había llegado hasta la proposición. Creía que no aceptarías.

- Creíste mal – le tendió la mano – ven aquí.

Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de obedecer, se levantó y se puso frente a ella. Cruzó los brazos y se quedó de pie, relativamente lejos de su alcance con las piernas ligeramente separadas, intentando guardar el equilibrio. Le había salido el tiro por la culata. ¿Documentación? ¡Y un cuerno!, había ido a provocarla, a intentar alejarla de Demming, a demostrarle que bajo aquella apariencia mordaz, irónica e infantil había un buen tipo, ¡que leches! un tío cojonudo, perfecto para ella.

El suspiro de Kate le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, a una realidad para la que no estaba preparado. Tragó saliva e intentó relajarse. No lo consiguió. Su nerviosismo era evidente..

- ¿Tienes dudas? - preguntó ella con un ligero tono de sorpresa – ¡pero si lo has propuesto tú! – sentenció finalmente.

Él bajó la cabeza huyendo de su mirada y se removió nerviosamente sobre sus pies

- No esperaba que aceptaras – repitió con un hilo de voz – en realidad no sabía como reaccionarías.

- No... no te entiendo – titubeó, ladeó la cabeza e inexplicablemente alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Castle dio un respingo al notar el contacto y su pie derecho dio un paso atrás. Repentinamente se giró sobre si mismo y en dos zancadas alcanzó la puerta y la abrió. Pero antes de salir por ella se detuvo

- Será mejor que me vaya. Olvida lo que te he dicho – dijo sin mirar atrás.

Y ella se quedó con el brazo extendido, la mano temblando y el corazón inexplicablemente destrozado.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos recayeron en el sofá y en la cazadora de piel que se había dejado en el respaldo. Se acercó a ella y la cogió. Todavía estaba húmeda. La acercó a su nariz y una mezcla de cuero y colonia la inundó provocando una serie de sentimientos contradictorios que le llevaron de nuevo a enfadarse consigo misma.

- ¡Seré idiota...!

Sacó una cazadora del armario y salió tras él.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cerró con tanta rabia la puerta que el sonido rebotó por toda la casa. Dio gracias de que su madre estuviera por ahí con el acompañante de turno y que Alexis decidiera pasar la noche en casa de su amiga Molly. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. El escalofrío que atravesó su cuerpo le recordó que se había dejado la cazadora en casa de Beckett y que estaba empapado. Se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo. Sacó a trompicones los calcetines y seguidamente los pies de las deportivas encharcadas y les dio una patada por lo que aterrizaron a la otra punta del salón. Cogió una toalla del baño y se restregó con ella. La dejó caer alrededor del cuello y se dirigió a la nevera. Sacó una lata de cerveza y se la bebió de un trago. Finalmente se quedó de pie en mitad del salón con la mirada perdida.

El viaje de vuelta a casa no había servido de nada: continuaba sintiéndose un estúpido.

Intentaba serenarse cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sin pensar se dirigió a abrir y al hacerlo se arrepintió al instante. Delante de sus narices estaba la única persona que hubiera deseado no ver en aquel momento.

Sintió una mirada marrón que le recorrió el torso desnudo, pasando por el vaquero y sus pies descalzos para volver a subir de un modo demasiado lento como para ser mera curiosidad. Reprimió un taco y se frotó la cabeza con la toalla para evitar mirarla a los ojos.

Tardó unos instantes en asimilar la situación que se acababa de crear: él semidesnudo y ella en la puerta de su casa con cara de asombro. De locos. Carraspeó y alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

- Hola – dijo ella al fin – te has... te has dejado la cazadora – y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa tendiéndole la prenda.

Él la cogió sin delicadeza y se giró sobre si mismo para buscar un sitio donde dejarla aportando una bella estampa de su espalda desnuda y su trasero enfundado en unos vaqueros caídos sobre las caderas. Mientras dejaba la cazadora sobre una silla oyó un leve suspiro ahogado, casi imperceptible. La miró por encima del hombro y descubrió que no estaba mirándole la espalda precisamente. Se sintió extrañamente halagado pero carraspeó de nuevo, no le salía la voz de manera fluida.

- Gracias por traérmela, no era necesario, podrías habérmela llevado a la comisaria mañana.

- Lo se

Y se quedó callada, con la mirada fija en el suelo sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

Ella dudó mirando hacia el interior

- No te preocupes, Alexis está en casa de una amiga y mi madre ha salido al teatro. Creo.

Beckett arqueó las cejas interrogativamente

- No preguntes, yo prefiero no hacerlo. Anda pasa y siéntate, voy a ponerme algo seco encima.

- Gracias – sonrió complacida, cerró la puerta tras de si y le vio desaparecer por la escaleras. Observó el salón, la camiseta negra estaba en el suelo y las zapatillas tiradas de cualquier manera en un rincón. También vio una lata de cerveza arrugada sobre la mesa. Se sintió extraña por estar a solas en su casa después de lo que había ocurrido una hora antes. Se sentó en el sofá pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para verle bajar ataviado con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y otro vaquero viejo, pero seco.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? - su voz sonó suave pero sin ningún ápice de cordialidad, parecía tenso.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se frotaba las manos.

- Siento lo de antes – acertó a decir.

- Yo también – convino mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, quizás demasiado cerca – supongo que a veces la necesidad de documentarme me hace pasarme de la raya – mintió

- Ya... - se frotó de nuevo las manos, tenía calor y se notaba las mejillas calientes. Seguramente su cara estaría roja como un tomate. Se quitó la cazadora y se la dejó en el regazo. Su voz llamó su atención, sonó profunda y prudente.

- Beckett...

Ella buscó sus ojos y parpadeó. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Ajá. Solo tengo calor.

- ¡Eso tiene fácil arreglo! - exclamó aliviado. Se levantó y abrió una de las ventanas del salón - ¿ves? - sonrió complacido y a ella le sobrevinieron unas ganas locas de salir de esa casa.

- Si, ejem, gracias. Bueno.

- ¿Bueno?, ¿te vas?, ¿ya? - adivinó.

Ella intentó asimilar el tono de decepción que había en su voz y volvió a tragar saliva.

- Si, tengo cosas que hacer – y se puso de pie diciéndose a si misma que mentirle a un tío tan listo era una mala idea.

- Si tienes cosas que hacer... - parafraseó lo que acababa de oír dando a entender que efectivamente no la había creído en absoluto. La siguió hasta la puerta pero ella se detuvo antes de abrirla y habló

- Castle

- ¿Sí? - preguntó con cautela

- ¿De verdad pensabas que me ibas a engañar con tu argumento? - y se giró sobre si misma buscando sus ojos. Se apoyó en la puerta y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

Él cambió el peso del cuerpo sobre la otra pierna y cruzó los brazos

- No

- ¿Estás haciendo todo esto porque estoy saliendo con Demming? ¿estás celoso?

- ¿De verdad lo quieres saber? - y enarcó una ceja mientras esbozaba su mejor sonrisa cautivadora de escritor de éxito.

- Si

- No

- ¿No me lo vas a decir o no lo estás haciendo por celos?

- Ambas. O quizá no.

Ella cerró las manos de rabia y frunció el entrecejo. Se inclinó sobre él y levantó el dedo índice acusador apoyándolo en su pecho.

- Crees que puedes hacer lo que te da la gana cuando te da la gana ¿verdad?, crees que todo el mundo salta como un resorte cuando abres la boca para pedir algo. No te importan las consecuencias, Castle, te da igual hacer daño si obtienes lo que deseas - hizo una pausa – estás muy mal acostumbrado y no eres capaz de entender...

- Ssssshhhh – la interrumpió con delicadeza – tu no sabes lo que yo puedo o no puedo entender – y colocó un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar.

Ella dio un respingo, sorprendida por el sutil contacto y su pie tropezó con la puerta. Arrugó el entrecejo muy confundida y frustrada. Esperaba iniciar una discusión que le sirviera como excusa para poder salir de allí pero la situación no estaba saliendo como ella había planeado. Observó estupefacta como él colocaba una mano a la izquierda y otra a la derecha de su cabeza y acercaba su rostro al suyo.

Podría haberle dado un empujón, podría haberle hecho una llave y tirarlo al suelo, o simplemente haberle dado una patada en los huevos para quitárselo de encima. Pero no lo hizo. Muy a su pesar mantuvo la cabeza alta y su mirada desafiante.

- ¿Demming te pone así de nerviosa? - su voz sonó como un susurro

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – respondió avergonzada de su propia falta de reacción ante su proximidad.

Castle esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Parpadeó pesadamente y fijó la mirada en sus labios, estaban entreabiertos y exhalaban de modo errático. Subió de nuevo la vista hasta encontrar sus ojos. Estaba muerta de miedo.

- Me apetece besarte Kate, pero no porque esté documentándome para el libro ni porque estés con un tío que, por cierto, no me cae nada bien, ni porque me haya encaprichado de ti – hizo una pausa para tomar aire - deseo hacerlo porque te brilla el rostro cuando formulas hipótesis sobre los casos y tu mirada se enciende cuando te hago rabiar. Porque eres extremadamente sensible con las victimas, porque eres inteligente, porque no quieres que nadie sepa lo delicada que puedes llegar a ser. Deseo besarte porque tú... - se interrumpió y bajó la mirada, tras unos instantes la volvió a subir y sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón de su rostro. Sin necesidad de hablar completó la frase: "eres increíble".

Ella contuvo el aliento, anhelante de su contacto por lo que decidió recorrer lentamente la distancia que los separaba quedándose a escasos centímetros. Sus alientos se mezclaron mientras ella revoloteaba alrededor de sus labios, tentándole.

- Estás celoso, te estás documentando y estás encaprichado de mi – susurró. Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios provocando que se le erizara el vello de la espalda – pero lo que has dicho después lo piensas de verdad – hizo una pausa para darle otro pequeño beso en el labio inferior – y lo que no has llegado a decir también lo piensas de verdad. Reconócelo, jamás serás capaz de transmitir a tus lectores lo que te estoy haciendo sentir en este momento. Ni siquiera tú eres tan buen escritor – le miró a los ojos y los vio nublados de deseo, de un azul intenso, oscuro y peligroso. Sonrió satisfecha y se sumergió en su boca.

Ella deseaba besarle tanto como él. Jugó con su lengua, se enredó en ella y casi perdió el equilibrio porque las piernas le habrían fallado si no se hubiera apoyado en sus hombros para luego pasar las manos por su corto cabello. Él la rodeo con los brazos apretándola hacia si y ladeó la cabeza para profundizar más el beso. La empotró involuntariamente contra la puerta y continuó luchando con ella mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo el suéter y recorrían la cálida piel de su espalda. Oyó un gemido de placer que consiguió interpretar como ajeno y se volvió más loco de lo que ya estaba. Ella intentó quitarle la camiseta y al subírsela un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo devolviendole de golpe a la realidad. Mientras ella se centraba en mordisquearle el cuello y pelearse con la prenda, Castle consiguió acumular algo de sentido común e intentar frenar aquella locura. Con gran dolor de su corazón sacó las manos de debajo del suéter y la abrazó con ternura.

- Ssssshhhh – susurró en su oído – ssshhhhh, tranquila, esto se nos esta yendo de las manos, debemos parar...- le dijo procurando no ofenderla.

Ella forcejeó un poquito bajo sus brazos pero era consciente de que tenía razón. La vergüenza la obligó a hundir la nariz en su cuello y de ese modo evitar mirarle. Suspiró profundamente, le correspondió en su abrazo y se separó con cautela. Al mirarlo observó que estaba tan confuso como ella.

- ¿Estás bien? - le temblaba la voz

- No – tomó aire - pero se me pasará – giró sobre si misma y abrió la puerta - hasta mañana Castle

- Hasta mañana Becket

Y la vio alejarse hasta que llegó al ascensor y antes de cerrarse las puertas le dedicó una sonrisa que él tampoco sería capaz de describir a sus lectores.

* * *

A las dos de la mañana Beckett recibió un mensaje en el móvil en el que ponía "Tienes razón, no soy tan buen escritor".

Sonrió al leerlo.


End file.
